The present invention relates to a hollow body, especially a pressure vessel, composed of at least three main parts, that is of two hollow outer parts connected at annular end faces thereof by a weld seam and a tubular inner part which aligns the two outer parts with each other, as well as to a method of making the hollow body.
It is known to connect the various parts of such hollow bodies in such a manner that the inner part is connected to the outer parts by the weld seam which connects the outer parts to each other, that is the apex of the weld seam extends up to the inner part to connect thereby also the latter to the outer parts. In such an arrangement it may happen that the welding arc extending between the flanks to be welded to each other will cause the electrode material to form a bridge over the inner part and the thereby produced cavities will detrimentally affect the strength and especially the gas-tightness of the weld seam.